1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for processing information for use in operating an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for receiving user input in an application used to operate an aircraft.
2. Background
In operating an aircraft, different documents and maps are used to obtain the information needed for a flight. The maps are visual representations of areas in which an aircraft may operate. A chart is a map designed to assist in the navigation of an aircraft. A chart includes information used to operate the aircraft. The chart may include different navigational aids. For example, a chart may include alternative landing areas, radio frequencies, airspace boundaries, and/or other information.
Currently, paper documents and manuals are being replaced by electronic versions of this type of information. For example, electronic maps are commonly used in flight and at airports. Electronic charts may be presented using a moving map application. A moving map application presents a map in which the aircraft is represented using an icon on the map. The icon is displayed in a position on the map corresponding to the position of the aircraft. The position of the icon indicates at least one of a location of the aircraft and a direction in which the aircraft is facing.
Various operations may be performed using these moving map applications. Information may be entered into a moving map application during various phases of a flight. For example, information may be entered during departure, en route, during arrival, and during approach phases of a flight.
When the moving map application presents a map of an airport, a pilot or other operator may interact with the moving map application. These interactions with the moving map application may include entering and/or viewing information used to operate the aircraft.
For example, the pilot or other operator receives information in voice communications. This information includes, for example, without limitation, an identification of a runway assignment, an identification of a taxiway route, an identification of clearances, a hold short position, a stop position, and/or other suitable types of information.
In response to receiving this information in voice communications, the pilot or other operator enters the information into the moving map application. Currently, the information is entered through a user interface.
For example, a pilot may select a location for an aircraft to stop and hold on the map of the airport. The pilot selects a function to enter information for the particular location. The pilot then identifies the location and enters the information. This information may be entered using, for example, a virtual keyboard provided by the moving map application. The different functions are often presented using buttons or other controls on the user interface.
Moving map applications reduce the clutter that is caused by paper documents on the flight deck of an aircraft. Additionally, moving map applications also increase the ease of identifying information for use in operating the aircraft. These moving map applications, however, increase the workload of a pilot when preparing for a flight and during flight. For example, the workload is increased through the entering of information into the moving map application.
Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.